Don't Get in My Way
by averageperson226
Summary: Finn has a croak dream of his parents and sets out on a quest to find them, holding the slim hope that they may still be alive. I do not own any of these characters except Finn's parents. This is also my first piece and I'm still getting used to the cite. Thanks, Averageperson226 PS, please leave comments and reviews. It really helps. Thanks.
1. Prologue

"I won't allow it!"

"But it is the only way!"

_BOOM_

"I'm not leaving our baby boy here!"

"This bunker is going down. Hurry up!"

_SCREECH_

"NO! I WILL NOT LET FINN DIE!"

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

_CRACK_

"It doesn't matter. I am staying here."

"This is your last chance honey! Get out or die."

_BOOM_

"I'm not budging!"

"Goodbye then. I'll always remember you Lucy."

_MOAN_

"You too Lance."

"Hoo! Hoohoo!"

There was a final screech and the whole thing went down.


	2. Slime Chances

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a thud and a sudden grumbling.

"Wuzgoinon" said mumbled Jake before letting out a loud snore.

The sound of heavy breathing soon filled the room.

"Wutappined" Jake yawned "Finn?"

"I had a croak dream Jake."

At this, Jake bolt upright, causing him to bump his head on an overhanging drawer that had been left open overnight.

"WHAT!" Jake asked loudly while rubbing the spot he had bumped his head.

"What was it about?! Is the Lich back!? Is there gonna be another war ?! Is-"

"Shush Jake." Finn had slapped a hand over Jake's struggling mouth. "It was about my parents."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Jake."

Jake sighed. "Okay then. So what did you find out?"

"Well I think that that my dad's was Lance and my mom's name was Lucy and that they were staying a bunker but it was destroyed for some reason."

"Wow."

"I think that they may still be alive."

"WHAT?"

"Jake, calm down bro."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Are we still going to look?"

"Yes."

"Then answer me this."

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"


	3. The Search Begins

"Hey wait for me!"

"You did have to come."

Finn had suddenly become rather serious in Jake's eyes.

"You okay man?"

"Fine."

"Sure about that?"

"I'm sure they're fine."

"They have to."

They had been walking for quite some time now, having already passing the candy kingdom and Marceline's cave already.

"Bro, maybe we should take a rest. Do you even know where you are going?"

Finn sighed in resignation.

"No."

Jake looked around and into the sunset.

"Then let's get some sleep."

"Okay, good idea."

Finn lit a candle, just in time before the dark enveloped them.

"How bout we break down the facts so we have a better chance of finding them when we are fully rested. That sound good?" said Jake, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah! Okay."

Finn seemed very happy with the suggestion that Jake had just made.

"So...you said something about a bunker."

"Yeah. So what?"

"We are looking for a bunker then right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! How about Beautopia? That's a bunker!"

"No. In my dream, the bunker collapsed. Remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"Why don't we ask another human?"

"Who?"

"BMO's creator! He's a human, right?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well I now where we're going tomorrow!"

"Where?"

"THE MO FACTORY!"

"Aw yeah buddy. Aw yeah."

"Thanks Jake. Night homie."

"Good night hamlet."

With a puff of the wind, the candle went out and all was dark.


	4. A Trip to the MO Factory

"Bro?"

"Go away Jake."

"But-"

"Now." Finn said this a voice of ice and darkness.

Sudden Jake became his mom.

"Mom?"

She began to walk away saying "Fine. Wish granted."

"NO! NO WAIT!"

"You asked for it" said she said sadly before turning on her heel and walking away.

There was suddenly a great blinding light from the sky.

"Careful dude. Don't blow it."

"What? Who are you? Show yourself!"

HOO HOO

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Dude what?-"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Dude?-"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"I'll wait till you stop screaming."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Uh. Bro?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHG!"

"You done bro?"

"THE BLINDING LIGHT!"

"What?"

"THE MESSAGE!"

"What?"

"THE OWL!"

"What?"

"MOM!"

"WHAT?!"

"JAKE-!"

"-is here" finished Jake. "Bro. Calm down and tell me what happened."

Finn was silenced by the words of Jake and the realization of the dream.

"It...was...just a dream?"

"What was just a dream? You are making less sense than BMO when it comes to playing magic charades with me!"

"WHAT? Oh. Sorry. Here...lets start with this."

Finn finally calmed down and relayed the entire dream to Jake.

"...Wow" was all that Jake could manage to say.

"Yep...and holy glib glob golding! It's noon!"

"WHAT?!"

"Haha. Gotcha! But still, we should get going."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You got me. Here, take your pack back. I filled it up for you."

"Thanks Jake."

They spent the rest of the day walking in the direction that Finn recalled had been the location of the MO factory and when sun had once again dropped back down under the sandy hills of the of the bad lands, the once majestic view of the MO Factory finally came into view.

"Moe, here I come!" said Finn. "Hyah!" he jumped from the hill and to the entrance.

"Here come!" said Jake, following suit.

"Remember when Ice King kidnapped Doctor Princess?"

"Yea?"

"That was kind of like that too! Wasn't it?"

"It was just like old times."

Yes. There were a lot of u's. Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of my first story: Don't Get in My Way. Please remember to write a review after reading this. Thanks for all of your support!

Thanks, Averageperson226.


	5. Moe of the MO's

**Author's Notes:** Just a few things today: First, be sure to review and tell me all your suggestions. Second, I don't own anyone in this story except for maybe Finn's parents. Finally, please enjoy this newest installment of the story  
Don't Get in My Way.

Thanks, Averageperson226-

"Jake. Wake up."

"What? What happened?"

"Everything."

"What?"

"SHHHH!"

"Okay jeez. Just tell me."

Finn's voice was echoing from the darkness, which was surrounding Jake.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Uh...Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just sniff my butt?"

"You me just now?"

"Yea."

"No."

"Hmm."

"Should I start to tell you what happened?"

"No. That can wait. Can I see those matches you brought?"

"Um. Sure. Why?"

"Oh...just because it's SO DARK!"

"Oh. Right."

There was a quick scrape of match against box and suddenly a small flame burst out throwing the room the duo was in into dim relief. Everywhere, there were MO bots hanging from what seemed to be electrical wires.

"..."

"WHO WAS THAT?!"

"Jake calm down."

In the dim glow of the match, Jake saw Finn's eyes, glaring at him.

"What?"

"What what Jake?"

"Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"I can't see you."

"What?"

"I can't see yo-AGHDGH!"

"FINN?"

"HELP JAKE!"

"Don't Jake. It's only make it worse."

Jake blinked. The eyes in front of Jake blinked.

"Wait. I know that voice. Y-y-your-"

"Yes. It is I! Ricardio the-OOOOFF!"

"LEAVE MY BUDDY JAKE ALONE!"

"Do not make me angry for I can get very unpleasant. If you would like so, so to speak."

There was a flash and the light of the match went out...to be immediately replaced with glaring industrial lighting...and there Ricardio stood. Normal. No body. No legs. No arms. Just the heart.

"HA!" laughed Finn. "How are you going to destroy us? What? Try and 'BEAT US TO DEATH?'"

"Good one Finn!"

"Very well." sighed Ricardio. "Command reboot all MO units."

Suddenly, the lifeless screens of each MObot lit up, revealing twisted and distorted features.

Ricardio smiled wickedly and chided "Command Defend Homebase" into a speaker.

All the screens turned red and a humming sound began.

"_no!_"

"What?"

"_NO!_"

"What?!"

"NOOOO!"

"MOE!?"

"COMMAND LAUNCH!"


	6. Paper

**Authors Notes: I have no idea how to separate this from the actual story so this will have to do. Remember to comment and favorite and follow this story. Sorry that updates have been taking so long recently. It's just that school just started and a lot of other things have been going. I will now stop yammering an get on with the story.**

**-Averageperson226**

There was a huge bang. Then all was quiet. Dust was everywhere and there was much sputtering and retching.

"Where-_cough_-did he-_cough_-go?" coughed Finn.

"How am I supposed to know?" said Jake.

"_Help...me..._"

"MOE!" exclaimed Finn and Jake together.

The smoke was nearly gone now. A dark mass lay on the ground inches from.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah man. He's definitely ok, even thought there was a-argh!" Jake cut off.

The smoke was a clear enough to see how badly Moe had been injured. There was a darks stain spreading across his chest and bit of his skin had been torn off, exposing the complex machinery that lay under it.

"Are...you bleeding?" asked Finn.

"_No...I...part...robot...remember?" _Moe's voice was faint.

"OH!. Uh. Wait! Uh. Hang in there." stuttered Finn. "Jake!"

Jake snapped to attention. "What?"

"See if there are any health-moes or whatevs around. HURRY!"

Jake transformed into a car and zoomed off.

"_Fi...Finn..._"

"It's okay. I here."

"_No...Finn..._" Moe's voice was growing even more faint.

"St-stay with me Moe. Please."

"_Finn..._" This time his voice was somewhat firm. "_Left...pocket...front._"

"Uh...front left pocket?" Finn rummaged through the pocket until he felt paper.

"_I...should had figured it out a long time ago._" Finn could barely hear him know.

"_Please...just...read it..._"

Moe went silent.

So did Finn.


	7. Letters

**Hey there FanFiction Fans! It's Averagperson226 with another installment of the ongoing story of "Don't Get In My Way!" I hope all of you guys enjoy this chapter. Without further ado, lets begin.**

With trembling hands, Finn unfolded the piece of paper he had been given by Moe. It was a letter. A long winding letter, written in thin, slanted, hurried cursive. It had been addressed to Finn. There was a skid as Jake, still in car form, slid in surrounded by hospital Mo's.

"Will he be okay?" Finn said this without looking up from his letter.

"We'll see. You should probably leave the factory. Now."

Finn took to this command and Jake followed suit. They both trudged out though the fried Mo units and back into the wastelands.

"We should find a place to spend the night" said Jake.

Finn kept a stony silence.

"Finn?"

Finn looked down at his feet...and collapsed.

"FINN!"

Finn did not stir.

"FINN! WAKE UP! DUDE! DUDE!"

Finn blinked. Jake let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude! You fainted! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just so disturbing to see that Moe was so jacked up."

"Don't worry man! He's fine. I'm sure! He'll be up and running in just two weeks!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah man. Yeah man."

"Good. Then lets find a place to camp for the night."

The duo set off in the desert, searching for the least rocky area to sleep.

"Hey. Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"What on the piece of paper you're holding?"

"Oh. This? I dunno."

"What?"

"Wanna check it out?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Finn cleared his throat and began to read:

"Dear Finn, This is your parent talking. We are the last of the humans to survive on Earth. This letter is how to guide you in how to thrive in the areas you will come across. We have entrusted this letter to a family friend named Moe. Hopefully he will still be alive when you read this."

Jake coughed uncomfortably.

"Anyway, we are certain that you will grow to be big and strong. However, we have a task for you to do. Our last home was in a place called Colorado. We are evacuating as I write as there is a Meteor headed straight for this district. Your task? Go there. You will find a portal. Yes a portal. There you will meet your sister: Fionna. See you on the other side. Love, Mom and Dad."

Tears streaked down Finn's face as he read over the letter over and over. He had a sister? Colorado? Love Mom and Dad? WHY?

"Bro?"

Finn continued to sob.

"Dude. You should get some sleep. It will calm you down. Alright?"

Finn sniffed. "Okay. But you have to be the bed this time."

Jake grunted. "Fine. But this is just because you just went through a lot of heavy stuff there man."

Jake stretched into a bed.

"Hop in."

Finn climbed into bed-Jake.

"Thanks Jake."

"'Night dude."

"'Night."


End file.
